Friendship: Tai Po
by FalconMage
Summary: Songs and a little story for our favourite duo, Tai Lung and Po. It's just some short drabbles and friendship link. This is dedicated to Awerewolf and Luna Goldsun. Both my friends here in fanfic. Guys, this is for you. Tai/Po.
1. My funny friend and Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the movie Kung Fu Panda._

_I dedicated this fic and story to my beloved friend here in fanfic: Awerewolf and Luna Goldsun.. You're the best. This hit me like a big rock out of nowhere, so I'm dedicating this to both of you. Most of the scenes are from my story 'Temperance' but a little editing was done._

_The one's in Italic are lyrics from the song and listen to the song when you are reading this story. It'll be very nice. I nearly cried writing this part but didn't. Heh..._

**My funny friend and Me by Sting (Disney: The Emperor's New Groove)**

"Guys, guys, I know Tai Lung. He's the first student here and-"Po gulped as Tigress sneered at the fat panda.

"-and the first to master all of the thousand scrolls." Po felt lower and lower as Tigress moved forwards to him.

_In the quiet time of evening.  
__When the stars assume their patterns  
__And the day has made his journey.  
__And we wondered just what happened._

--

_To the life we knew before the world changed  
__When not a thing I held was true  
__But you were kind to me and you reminded me._

Tai Lung picked up the scroll with trembling paws. "Finally, the scroll is..mine!"

Nothing.

"It's nothing!" the snow leopard opened and closed the scroll so as his eyes wouldn't deceive his vision.

"It's okay buddy, I didn't get it the first time either," Po picked himself up and dusted away the debris on his delicate fur.

_That the world is not my playground  
__There are other things that matter._

"It's nothing. There's only, you." Po said.

_And when a simple needs protecting  
__My illusions all would shatter._

--

_But you stayed in my corner.  
__The only world I know was upside down.  
__And now the world and me, I know you carry me._

"You?!" Tai Lung laughed menacingly. "He's a panda, you're a panda. What are you going to do big guy? Sit on me?"

--

_You see the patterns in the big sky.  
__Those constellations look like you and I.  
__Just like the patterns in the big sky.  
__We could be lost we could refuse to try._

"Tai Lung, what's wrong?" Po moved forward to the Snow leopard.

"Stop! Don't take another step or this will be the last time you'll ever see me or the scroll." Tai Lung was gripping the precious scroll in his paws after he stole it from Po in his room in the Jade Palace.

"Tai! Stop it!"

Tai Lung winced and turned, "Goodbye, Po."

Po screamed, "This is **NOT** goodbye buddy!"

Tai Lung was already heading for the walls surrounding the Jade Palace to run away but incredibly, Po stood in front of him.

"What?!" the confused snow leopard said. "Impossible. You're …faster than me?"

"I'm the dragon warrior Tai," Po extended his arm. "The scroll."

_But we made it through in the dark night.  
__Would those lucky guys turn out to be  
__But that unusual blend of my funny friend and me…_

"NO!" Tai Lung roared. "The scroll is everything to me. For over 20 years, the scroll is my only purpose of living. You don't understand a thing about it."

"Yes I do and I understand how you feel as well." Po snapped in.

"You?!" You don't understand anything! For you, everything is easy! Everything drops right in front of you. What's there to understand? As for me, I have to work so hard till my bones breaks all over my body in order to achieve what I want."

Suddenly, Po caught the snow leopard off guard and he hugged and squeezed him hard.

_I'm not as clever as I thought I was  
__I'm not the boy I used to be because  
__You showed me something different, you showed me something pure._

"Release me panda!" Tai Lung struggled.

_I always seemed so certain but I was really never sure  
__But you stayed and you called my name._

"**TAI**!! No! Not unless you listen to me," Po squeezed harder. "Listen to me please. Tai, relax your body, relax…relax….feel you body relax." The big panda swayed left and right in rhythm as the snow leopard was caught in between Po's soft and fluffy stomach and arms.

_When others would have walked out on a lousy game  
__And you could've made it through  
__But your funny friend and me._

Po slowly played his swaying game and said to Tai Lung in a hushed tone. "Relax buddy, relax and listen."

"I don't want to listen and-and-" the strong warrior was getting calmer and less aggressive as seconds passed by. Finally, the snow leopard was so relaxed and he cried. "Why?"

_You see the patterns in the big sky  
__Those constellations look like you and I  
__That tiny planet in a bigger guy.  
__I don't know whether I should laugh or cry.  
__Just like the patterns in the big sky.  
__We'll be together till the end is nigh._

Po slowly let go and turned his buddy to face him, he saw tears in his friend's eyes and Tai Lung cried on the panda's shoulder.

"Buddy, please understand. I know how you feel."

_Don't know the answer or the reason why  
__We'll stick together till the day we die  
__If I had to do this all a second time  
__I won't complain or make a fuss._

The warrior still sobbed and said in between tears, "You're a-a funny guy and-and a weird one too."

_When the angels sing that that unlikely blend_

Po smiled and patted Tai Lung's head, "Yeah, I know and you're my friend. That I know very much." And hugged him hard.

_Are those two funny friends  
__That's us._

_My funny friend: Po and me……the snow leopard smiled._

--

_Once again, thank you. Both my friends here in fanfic. Awerewolf and my beta for my story, Luna Goldsun. Luna, sorry if there's mistakes in here. I've just got to do this myself._


	2. No Way Out

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kung Fu Panda or any of these songs._

_I've taken or used a little of Awerewolf's idea of his from the story, 'the golden mountain'. Sorry man, it's a little. Main idea only. I hope it's okay. Listen to the song while reading this fic. It will be much better and nicer too cause the song is just awesome._

**No way out(Single) by Phil Collins ( Brother bear)**

_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone_

Po laid on the ground as he felt his whole body surged with numbness

"Po!" Tai Lung ran to his funny friend that he had described and approached him.

_But there's nothing I can say to change  
__The things I've done_

Tai Lung hugged the big black and white bear as anxiety and adrenaline rushed through his body. "Po! I'm so sorry Po!"

_Of all the things I hid from you  
__I cannot hide the shame_

"I'm so sorry that the darkness in me has poured its rage into you. I'm sorry." Tai Lung's cat eyes started to swell up as he sees his friend laying there without motion.

_And I pray someone, something will come  
__To take away the pain._

_--_

It was night and not a single soul was seen wandering about in the forest. Tai Lung was carrying the big panda behind his back as his strong leg muscles carried him and Po's weight all together. He weaved through the dark forest while trying to avoid as many tree branches as possible.

_There's no way out of this dark place  
__No hope, no future  
__I know I can't be free  
__But I can't see another way  
__I can't face another day._

"Where'd I go wrong Po! Tell me!" he screamed to his friend on his back while still running through the eerie dark forest. "I followed your instructions as you've given me but where? Tell me, where I went wrong. The darkness is still in me."

_Tell me where, did I go wrong  
__Everyone I loved, they're all gone_

The sky darkens and a terribly loud rumble of warning cracked in the night sky. Strom was approaching and within seconds, it started to pour on the very earth that every living soul was living on.

"Tai…" Po groaned lowly to his friend.

"Po!" Tai Lung kept running even thought his buddy was slightly awake than usual but still immobilized.

"Tai, a storm. Stop…"

"No," he protested. "You'll be okay. Viper and Mantis can get you back to health. The darkness can be cured."

_I'd do everything so differently  
__But I can't run back the time  
__There's no shelter from the storm  
__Inside of me_

It poured like never before and because of this, Tai Lung's vision was blurred by the heavy downpour in his eyes but he shoves every droplet that trickled down his eyes.

Suddenly, he missed one branch and it smacked right through his face. Both of them flew back with such force that they were separated from each other a few meters away.

Tai Lung quickly recovered and saw his drenched friend on the muddy ground.

_There's no way out of this dark place  
__No hope, no future  
__I know I can't be free  
__But I can't see another way  
__I can't face another day_

"Po!" he ran to his friend and looked at him in the face. "Po, wake up. Please wake up. There's still hope Po, there is. Please, wake up." The snow leopard started to weep with anguish as he watched his immobilized friend on the ground. His tears ran down his eyes and cheeks as fresh blood trickled down the snow leopard's nose.

"Tai…" Po's black and white eyes flickered.

Tai Lung made a weak smile and he winced a little when a lightning struck the night sky,

Po laughed a little but because of the pain, it made it hard to laugh even more, "You're scared of lightning?"

"Stop it Po!"

_I can't believe the words I hear  
__It's like an answer to a prayer  
__When I look around I see  
__This place, this time, this friend of mine._

"We'll make it Po," Tai Lung once again puts the big panda on his back and started running again towards the direction of the valley of peace.

"Tai, don't worry. The darkness is no more, in you." Po chocked.

"Hush Po." Tai Lung shot back

"I forgive you. Don't worry buddy. You're free, in your heart, it's free." Po said.

_I know its hard but you  
__found somehow  
__To look into your heart and  
__to forgive me now_

"The journey has yet to end Po, not yet. It barely began." Tai Lung's movement started to slow down as his stamina was slowly drained little by little by two weights and the heavy downpour.

"You've given me hope that I still have might in my heart. You showed me true friendship and I'm not losing it, not to darkness."

_You've given me the strength to see  
__just where my journey ends  
__You've given me the strength  
__to carry on_

Finally, the rain started to reduce a little but it was still drizzling. Through the dark and eerie forest, Tai Lung saw a glimpse of light shining ahead of him.

"Po, look!" Tai Lung nudged Po with his head. "Light: the valley. We're getting there Po. Po, speak to me."

"Yes, Tai," Po's voice was not his usual happy self anymore but more like a hoarse one. "You're finally free. The darkness has gone."

Po made a heavy breath and his right arm slowly fell and lay to rest on the snow leopard's body.

_I see the path from this dark place  
__I see my future  
__Your forgiveness has set me free  
__Oh and I can see another day!_

Unknown to the snow leopard, the big loveable panda might have breath his last but who knows.

_I see the path, I can see the path  
__I see the future_

With darkness gone, only light resides in his heart. What future does it hold?

_I see the path from this dark place  
__I see the future_

"Po," Tai Lung called back to the panda on his back. "You're safe; you're gonna be okay, just hang on."

_I see the path, I can see the path  
__I see……the future……_

_

* * *

_

Okay, till here. My muse is used up already. If you have a good and sentimental song, then maybe I could dig it up and write something. For now, this is where I can manage to do. I hope you guys love it and especially to Awerewolf and Luna Goldsun, you guys are the best.

_Awerewolf for you great companion in this fanfic and great stories that you have written. You were there for me to give advice when I was in deep trouble with my life and for that, I thank you. No, my Star thanks you. I'll try to shine as much as possible. Thanks_

_Luna Goldsun for your great support in helping me write better for this fanfic. You're the best and I owe you loads. I just can't count how many times you've helped me go through this. Thanks._


End file.
